Regs and Dad
by midnightread
Summary: Follow up to Regs.


**A couple of people asked for a follow up to Regs so here it is. I decided that Jacob's reaction to Sam and Jack finally getting together was worth the second story. Enjoy :)**

"Sir," Sam said, entering the General's office, "You wanted to see me sir."

"Ah yes," Hammond said, looking up for his paper work, "There's someone here who wants to see you."

"Hey kiddo," said a voice from behind the door.

Sam walked forward and shut the door, a smile on her face, "Hey Dad."

The two of them hugged each other then separated, "Why are you here Dad? Do the Tok'ra need help tracking down another Gould on Earth?"

Jacob smiled, "Nope, I just wanted to see my daughter," he paused, his smile growing, "And I wanted to see how no frat regs are suiting."

Sam gaped, "How do you know about that?"

"Most of the Tok'ra who have either been to Earth or have meet SG1 off world have a bet going about whether you and Jack would ever get together, so as soon as Hammond announced it to the Alpha site we knew," he answered with a noncommittal shrug.

"I can't believe you bet on me Dad," Sam said, feeling annoyed.

Her father just shrugged, "Why not bet on a sure thing?"

Sam just stood there, her mouth opening and shutting, trying to think of something to say. She was saved from her fish impression by a knock at the door.

"Come in," Hammond said, a smile on his face as he watched his friend tease his daughter.

The door opened and Jack came in saying, "You wanted to see me…" he stopped as he saw who was in the room, "Um, hey Dad, I mean Jacob."

Jacob looked at Hammond and the two of them laughed, the great Jack O'Neill, black ops vet and killer of more than a few Gould's, was stuttering and falling over his words like he was picking up his date for the prom.

Sam finally regained her ability to speak. "Hey Sir. Guess what, the Tok'ra had a bet about us getting together."

Jack looked over at Sam, glad that she was there, "What does that bring the total to now?" he asked in a resigned voice.

"Um," Sam said, mentally calculating, "Including the one that Janet won as soon as General Hammond made his announcement, and the one the President made with Hammond when he told him the news about no frat regs, about 22."

Jack sighed, as did Sam. As it had turned out, Janet, Daniel and Teal'c had all won a lot of money on the two of them, and when Jack and Sam had found out the both of them had been royally hacked off with their team and the CMO, and had ignored the three of them for the day.

Jack went to stand beside Sam. He reached and squeezed his hand then put his hands in his pockets, it was the only way he could stop himself from embarrassing them in front of their commanding officer and Sam's father.

Jacob turned back to the two of them, a smile still on his face, "Jack, I've let you call me Dad for a while, why would that change when its more than likely to be true?"

Jack just stared, taking in the implications of Jacob's statement; he had basically just said he expected him to marry his daughter. He looked over at Sam and saw that she was blushing a very pretty pink that made him want to gather her in his arms and kiss her senseless.

Instead he turned away, making sure he couldn't see her, knowing if he didn't Hammonds rule about no PDA on base would be well and truly broken.

Behind Jacob, still seated at his desk, Hammond chuckled and said, "I'm taking SG1 off rotation so you can have a week vacation, and before you complain," he said, cutting off both Sam and Jack's protests, "The four of you are long overdue for some down time, and I think it would be nice if the two of you could get some time away from the mountain for a bit."

Sam's face got even redder, and in Jack's opinion even more beautiful.

Jacob took in the look on his daughters face and laughed, Hammond quickly joining in. They calmed and Hammond said, still chuckling, "You are officially off duty as of now, go find Daniel and Teal'c and get out of here."

Sam and Jack nodded and turned to leave but Jacob stopped them, "Kiddo, I'll come and see you at some point tomorrow if that's alright."

"Of course Dad, come over whenever," Sam said, turning back giving him a hug then turning back to Jack and walking out of the office.

Once they had left the office they headed to Daniel's lab, knowing that was where he would be, and with any luck so would Teal'c since they were translating some Gould tablets that SG7 had brought back on a recent mission.

Once in the lift Sam turned to Jack, "I can't believe Dad and Hammond."

Jack laughed, "Well Dads are meant to embarrass their daughters and Hammond sees you as a daughter too so I'm really not surprised."

Sam blushed again and Jack smiled happily. He had never seen his 2C blush quiet so much in one day. Unable to help himself he leaned in and quickly captured her lips with his. "You're so beautiful Sam," he said as he pulled away.

She blushed again but smiled at the compliment. The lift stopped and the two of them got off and walked towards Daniel's lab, pinkies linked so they were close but not close enough to raise eyebrows.


End file.
